Santa Kyuhyun
by cloudyeye
Summary: "Huuaaa!" Yesung menangis keras karena dia tidak diberi kado natal oleh Kyuhyun. "Yah, berhenti menangis. Kan sudah kubilang kadonya hilang saat aku mencari ddangkoma" "Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Sungie harus diberi kado dari Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi. Lantas apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan untuk kado natal Yesung? Re-publish fb


SANTA KYUHYUN

Cast : Kyusung!Kid

Genre : Komedi Romance

Rating : K-T

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : "Huuaaa!" Yesung menangis keras karena dia tidak diberi kado natal oleh Kyuhyun. "Yah, berhenti menangis. Kan sudah kubilang kadonya hilang saat aku mencari ddangkoma" "Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Sungie harus diberi kado dari Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi. Lantas apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan untuk kado natal Yesung?

Enjoy

Murid SD Blue World sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah untuk mengikuti gladi bersih persiapan Natal tahun ini. Kepala Sekolah Lee Soo Man sedang berpidato tidak jelas yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan oleh siswa-siswa nya. Poor Sooman..

Di barisan kelas 3 SD, terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang saling bercerita. Yang satu manis, yang satu tampan. Benar-benar serasi.

"Kyu, sepulang sekolah kau mau menemaniku tidak?" tanya si manis-Yesung- pada temannya Kyuhyun

"Memang mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala nya.

"Nggg..ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli. Bisa kan? Ya? Ya?" Yesung menunjukkan puppy eyes nya yang tidak akan mungkin ditolak oleh siapapun. "Ugh..baiklah-baiklah. Kau hubungi eomma mu dulu. Nanti dia mencarimu"

"Oke gomawo Kyunnie ^^" Yesung tersenyum manis membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

-Sepulang sekolah-

Setelah menghubungi eomma nya, Yesung pergi dengan Kyuhyun menaiki sepeda-milik Kyuhyun-dengan Yesung yang membonceng menuju ke suatu toko di wilayah Myungdong.

"Kyu berhenti" Kyuhyun mengerem tiba-tiba membuat Yesung menubruk punggung Kyuhyun. "Aduh..sakit. Kyu! Kalau ngerem itu bilang-bilang!" marahnya yang membuat Yesung tidak menjadi menyeramkan malah membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ck, salah sendiri ngomong nya mendadak. Mengagetkan ku tau" sungut Kyuhyun. "Sudah, kau tunggu sini. Aku mau masuk sebentar" Yesung turun dari sepeda dan masuk ke dalam toko penjual aksesoris. "Huh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan" Kyuhyun menepikan sepedanya dan menunggu Yesung.

Di dalam toko mata Yesung berbinar-binar melihat berbagai aksesoris yang lucu dan cantik. "Aku harus pilih yang mana? Semua nya bagus-bagus dan lucu" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Diliriknya aksesoris bagian untuk anak laki-laki. Matanya bersinar cerah melihat syal warna merah dengan garis-garis hitam. "Aku beli ini saja" Yesung mengambil syal itu dan membayar di kasir.

Kyuhyun yang hampir jatuh tertidur membuka matanya saat terdengar suara Yesung. "Sudah selesai? Lama sekali. Aku hampir tidur tau" Kyuhyun berkata kesal dan menaiki sepedanya. "Cepat, nanti ada badai salju lho"

"Ha? Badai salju? Ayo cepat Kyunnie. Sungie tidak mau mati kedinginan" Yesung menaiki sepeda Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila karena sentuhan Yesung. "Pegangan yang erat"

҉Santa Kyuhyun҉

"Eomma, Sungie pulang~" Yesung menaruh sepatu dan mantelnya di rak sepatu dan gantungan mantel. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Eh, kenapa Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke rumah Yesung? Karena di luar sedang ada badai salju, seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cepat masuk dan makan sup ikan pedas buatan eomma Sungie. Biar kau tidak kedinginan. Eh, ada Kyunnie juga. Ayo kau juga ikut makan bersama kami ya" Eomma Yesung –Park Jung Soo- menuntun mereka ke ruang makan. Setelah itu mereka makan bersama dengan Yesung yang sibuk berceloteh. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. "Kalau makan itu jangan berbicara. Tersedak baru tau rasa" ejek Kyuhyun. "Kau juga bicara Kyu!" dan akhirnya keduanya pun bertengkar. Jung Soo hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. "Aigoo.. selalu saja kalian bertengkar. Kalau kalian bertengkar terus, Santa Claus tidak akan memberi kalian hadiah natal lho"

Yesung terdiam dan memandang eomma nya. "Santa Claus? Siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun mendecih "Santa Claus saja kau tidak tahu. Dasar pabbo"

"Yesung tidak pabbo Kyu evil!" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lagi saat kesal. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan matanya dari bibir Yesung. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Santa Claus itu orang kaya yang baik hati. Dia membagikan hadiah natal pada anak-anak yang tidak nakal dan baik" terang Jung Soo lembut. Yesung mengerjap polos. "Jadi kalau sungie jadi anak baik, sungie akan dapat hadiah dari Santa Cus?"

"Bukan Santa Cus sungie, Santa Claus. Ne Sungie akan dapat hadiah dari Santa Claus. Nah, sekarang Sungie tidur ya. Sudah jam 7"

"Ne eomma. Kyu, ayo tidur. Cho eomonim sudah kau hubungi kan?"

"Sudah. Kau naik saja dulu. Aku belum selesai makan"

"Ne~" Yesung mencium pipi eommanya 'Selamat malam eomma' dan berlari naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Dia benar-benar lucu dan imut kan Kyu?" tanya Jung Soo sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil

"A-apa? Ne eommonim" jawabnya malu-malu. Jung Soo terkikik geli.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun sontak kaget mendengar jeritan Yesung. Buru-buru mereka naik ke kamar Yesung dan mendobrak pintu eboni itu.

"Sungie? Ada apa?" tanya Jung Soo panik. Kyuhyun pun juga panik.

"Hikss.. eomma! Ddangkoma hilang!"

Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar Yesung histeris karena kura-kura nya hilang. "Sudahlah Sungie. Itu cuma kura-kura kan? Kita bisa beli lagi besok" hibur Jung Soo

"Andwae eomma. Sungie sayang sama ddangkoma hikss apalagi Kyu yang membelikannya buat Sungie" sejenak Kyuhyun merasa berbunga-bunga karena Yesung sangat menyayangi pemberiannya saat ulang tahun Yesung. "Besok saja ya kita carinya. Di luar sedang badai salju" hibur Jung Soo lagi

"Hikss sungie bukan anak yang baik eomma.. sungie anak nakal" Yesung kembali menangis dan memeluk erat eommanya. Jung Soo mengelus lembut punggung Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap sedih Yesung. Dia pun memutuskan bertanya "Kau terakhir melihat ddangkoma dimana?"

"Hikss tadi pagi aku melihatnya di meja belajar. Setelah itu aku sekolah dan sekarang tidak ada hueee!"

Kyuhyun menutup telinga nya. Suara tangisan Yesung benar-benar mengerikan. "Baiklah aku akan mencari kura-kura itu untukmu"

"Tapi kyunnie, di luar sedang badai salju" larang Jung Soo. "Tidak apa-apa eommonim. Ini demi Sungie" Kyu tersenyum dan mendekati Yesung. "Tenang saja, ddangkoma akan baik-baik saja. Karena kau anak yang baik maka santa Kyu akan mencarinya"

Yesung mengerjap polos. "Santa Kyu?"

"Ne, Santa Kyuhyun lebih tampan, lebih kaya dan lebih baik hati daripada Santa Claus. Hehe. Sudah ya aku mencari ddangkoma dulu. Bye-bye" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Yesung setelah mencuri ciuman di pipi bulat Yesung. Jung Soo hanya geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan Yesung wajahnya kini merona merah.

҉Santa Kyuhyun҉

Kyuhyun menembus badai salju yang semakin hebat. Mantel dan topi nya tidak bisa membuatnya hangat. Dia berpikir kemana ddangkoma hilang? Tunggu sewaktu di sekolah tadi dia melihat tas Yesung di lapangan sekolah bergerak-gerak sendiri. Mungkin Yesung lupa kalau dia membawa ddangkoma dan kura-kura itu keluar dari tas Yesung dan menghilang. Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju sekolah Blue World.

Setelah sampai, dia mulai menggali tumpukan salju di lapangan sekolah. Tidak dihiraukannya tangannya yang mulai beku. 'Sial, tubuhku mulai beku. Semangat Kyu, ini demi Yesung'.

Setelah 10 menit mencari dan dia hampir putus asa, dia mendengar suara gemerisik di semak-semak pinggir lapangan. Didekatinya sumber suara itu dan tersenyum senang.

"Ddangkoma!" serunya. Diambilnya ddangkoma dan dipeluknya. 'Akhirnya ketemu juga kau'. Namun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan tubuhnya ambruk di tumpukan salju. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya berwarna biru.

҉Santa Kyuhyun҉

Sudah satu jam Yesung menunggu Kyuhyun. Matanya sembab sehabis menangis. "Kyu, kenapa kau lama sekali?" "Dia bisa mati kedinginan kalau begini" Yesung memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun dengan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan eommanya. Tidak lupa dibawanya kado untuk Kyuhyun tadi. Syal merah..

҉Santa Kyuhyun҉

Nafas Yesung terengah-engah menciptakan kabut dingin dari mulutnya. "Kyu, kau dimana?"

Yesung berhenti sejenak dan mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana Kyuhyun suka menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah.

"Ah! Lapangan sepak bola sekolah!" Yesung berlari mencari Kyuhyun di lapangan bola sekolahnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan ddangkoma lagi karena yang dia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di lapangan sekolah, dia mulai memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie! Kyunnie!" tidak ada balasan. Dia tidak menyerah. "Kyunnie!" panggilnya lagi

"KYUNNIE!" jerit Yesung histeris melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang membeku di pinggir lapangan. Yesung berlari dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kyu, irreona!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Yesung mulai menangis. "Hikss.. Kyu jangan mati.. kalau Kyu tidak ada, nanti Sungie main sama siapa? Cuma Kyu teman dekat Sungie.. hikss" Yesung memeluk tubuh beku Kyuhyun. Dibukanya kado nya tadi dan memakaikan syal merah itu di leher Kyuhyun dan lehernya. "Hikss Kyu.."

Sementara itu sebuah mobil melintas di depan sekolah mereka. Pengendara nya-Kim Young Woon- mengerem mendadak mobil nya begitu melihat sosok anaknya di tengah salju. Buru-buru dia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Aigoo Sungie, kenapa kau disini? Kyuhyun juga, astaga mereka kedinginan. Aku harus membawa mereka ke rumah. Ddangkoma juga" Young Woon membopong Kyusung beserta ddangkoma di bahunya dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Segera dia mencancap gas menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan kotak merah berpita gold di tempat Kyuhyun pingsan tadi.

҉Santa Kyuhyun҉

"Jung Soo-ah!" seru Young Woon sambil membopong Kyusung. Jung Soo tergopoh-gopoh mendengar suara suaminya memanggilnya. "Omona! Yesungie! Kyunnie!"

"Cepat kau bawa Yesung ke kamarnya. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun" keduanya cepat-cepat membawa anak-anak itu ke kamar Yesung. Diletakkannya tubuh keduanya di atas kasur dan menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut tebal. Jung Soo menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menangis. "Hikss kenapa jadi begini yeobo.."

Young Woon hanya bisa memeluk istrinya dan menatap Yesung sedih. "Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka cepat sadar, chagi"

҉Santa Kyuhyun҉

-Besoknya-

Kyuhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya. Sinar matahari terasa silau di wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun mencoba membuka matanya. 'Dimana ini?' pikirnya

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Huwaa!" Kyuhyun berteriak kaget saat wajah Yesung tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ck, kau selalu mengagetkanku"

"Aku minta maaf Kyunnie. Sudah membuat Kyu beku seperti kemarin..hikss" Yesung memulai tangisnya kembali. Kyuhyun gelagapan menenangkan Yesung.

"Ssst uljimma sungie. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang penting ddangkoma sudah ketemu kan?"

"Ne, lain kali jangan buat aku khawatir lagi!" pout Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya mengelus tengkuk lehernya. "Eh? Apa ini?" ditariknya syal merah dari lehernya.

"Ah itu hadiah untuk mu. Kau suka?"

"Ne, aku suka. Berkat syal ini, kita berdua selamat. Hehehe"

"Nah, sekarang kado untuk ku mana?" tagih Yesung seraya menunjukkan telapak tangannya

"Eh, kado? Aduh aku taruh mana ya kadonya?" Kyuhyun sibuk mencari-cari kado untuk Yesung di saku baju dan celananya.

"Huuaaa!" Yesung menangis keras karena dia tidak diberi kado natal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yah, berhenti menangis. Kan sudah kubilang kadonya hilang saat aku mencari ddangkoma"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Sungie harus diberi kado dari Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi. Aha! Kyuhyun dapat ide. Dia bersmirk dan mengambil syal pemberian Yesung. Di lingkarkannya syal itu di lehernya dan leher Yesung.

"Eh?" Yesung terpekik kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya dan wajah keduanya sangat dekat. "Ini kado natal dariku Sungie"

CUPP

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung lembut dan melepaskannya. Yesung merasa rohnya hilang saat Kyu menciumnya. "Aku menyukaimu Kim Yesung"

"K-kyunnie.. Su-sungie juga suka sama Kyu" ucap Yesung malu-malu. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat. Kedua bocah itu pun berpelukan dengan bahagia. Kado natal yang sangat indah bagi kedua nya.

"Selamat natal Yesungie"

"Selamat natal Kyunnie"

EPILOG

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah mengajak anjing nya jalan-jalan di dekat sekolah Blue World. Tiba-tiba anjingnya berlari masuk ke dalam lapangan sekolah Blue World. "Bada jangan lari!" panggil si anak. Bada-anjing itu- mengendus sebuah kotak warna merah dengan pita gold. Si anak berlari dan mengambil kotak yang ditemukan anjingnya. "Apa ini?" Sebuah gelang warna hitam dengan bandul bertuliskan Kyuhyun Yesung.

"Huh ini pasti milik pasangan aneh itu" sungutnya. "Besok saja lah aku kembalikan ke mereka. Ayo jalan Bada"

"GUKK"

END


End file.
